


Onsen Trip!

by umbreonblue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani and Otori, on a trip, meet Victor and Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossover again!

One day…

Hoshitani won a hot springs trip good for four days. He gives the other ticket to Otori-senpai in an envelope.

Truth is, they’ve been secretly dating for a while now. They haven’t gotten past kissing though.

When they went on train together, moving far away from Ayanagi Academy, they were squished together. Eventually, Hoshitani fell asleep, his head leaning on Otor’s shoulder, to which Otori smiled at. He decided to let his kohai sleep as they had plans for their stay.

* * *

When their train was at their stop, Otori shakes Hoshitani awake. It took a few minutes before Hoshitani woke up, Otori leading him out.

They walked to their destination: Haesetsu Hot Springs Yu-topia Katsuki.

Excited, Hoshitani ran ahead, Otori following behind him, shaking his head and smiling.

After registering at the front desk, they took their room key and went to put their stuff in the room they’ll be staying in. The room was fairly large with a good view outside, and was apparently a private room.

* * *

After settling in, Hoshitani decides to explore a bit, Otori smiling as he followed behind, both of them holding hands.

As they’re exploring, they end up separated in the crowd. Then, Hoshitani bumps into someone, “Ah. Sorry!”

“No, it’s OK,” the other person says. Hoshitani looks up at the silver-haired man in front of him. ‘Is he a foreigner?’ is what Hoshitani thinks.

“Ah! Victor! Don’t run off like that!” yells a black-haired man with glasses. Victor smiles, “Sorry, Yuri.”

“Um…who’s this?” Yuri asks. “Ah. I bumped into him,” says Victor. They heard, “Hoshitani!” Otori runs rights to them, “I told you not to let go of my hand,” he scolds. Hoshitani mumbles a quiet, “Sorry.” Otori sighs, “It’s OK. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

He notices the other two, and bows, “I’m sorry for causing you two trouble,” he says as he makes Hoshitani bow too. “Ah. It’s quite alright,” Yuri says, “Um.. Are you two staying here?” Otori nods, “We won a trip for four days.”

Yuri smiles, “I hope you enjoy your time here then. Ah, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Katsuki Yuri. Nice to meet you.” Victor smiles, “Victor Nikiforov.”

Otori and Hoshitani smile, “Otori Itsuki.” “Hoshitani Yuta. Nice to meet you too.”

They all decided to take a walk together.

“Ne, are you two high school students?” Yuri asks. Otori and Hoshitani both nod, “We’re working hard to become musical actors.”

“Musical actors, huh…” Victor contemplates before saying, “We’re figure skaters.”

“Figure skaters?” Hoshitani asks. Yuri nods, “It’s really fun!” Victor asks, “Would you like to try? There’s a ice skating ring nearby.” Otori and Hoshitani look at each other, then smile, “Sure! Sound fun!”

Suddenly, “Arf!” Victor’s dogs runs in. Hoshitani yelps, immediately running behind Otori. “Um… what’s wrong?” Yuri asks, even though he could probably guess. Otori answers, “He’s… not good with animals.” Silence is what meets them.

* * *

When they got to Ice Castle, they all put on their gear and skates. The dog stayed in the background.

Otori and Hoshitani tried first, but were comically wobbly, so they fell, then laughed.

When Yuri and Victor skated, Otori and Hoshitani were in awe at them, seeing them skate like they’re dancing. They applaud them after, to which Yuri and Victor bow.

* * *

Walking back to the hot springs, they all end up going in together. Otori with his hair down and Victor in one corner, and Hoshitani and Yuri in the other.

“Ne, how was my skating?” Yuri nervously asks. Hoshitani smiles, “Great.” Yuri smiles back, “Thanks.” … “Um,” they both say, then smile more. “Do you get along with Otori?” Yuri shyly asks. Hoshitani blushes slightly, “Yeah. He used to be my coach.” Yuri says, “Coach huh… Victor is my coach right now, but he’s more like my idol.”

“Idol, huh… Otori is my idol too, even though he hasn’t said it,” Hoshitani says. Yuri asks, “What do you mean?” Hoshitani answers, “I didn’t figure it out before, but he’s my idol… only he’s never told me himself. I‘m just waiting for him to tell me right now. In the meantime, I have to catch up to him.”

Yuri smiles, “I know how that feels. I’ve been chasing after Victor for years, even named a dog after him, and now here he is.” They both smile, and relax.

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

Victor asks, “Ne, are musicals fun?” Otori answers, “The best.” Then, Victor asks, “How do you two trust each other so much?” Otori blinks, then tries to answer, “I don’t know. It just happened.” Victor nods blankly. Otori asks, “Mind if I ask, how do you meet Katsuki?” Victor smiles as he answers, “When I saw his skating, it inspired me, so I came here. You?” Otori smiles back, “Hoshitani practically followed me.”

They watch the other two getting along. “Yuri is just like a little piglet,” Victor smiles. Otori smiles, “Hoshitani’s like a puppy.” They both look at each other, then decide to listen in to the other two’s conversation.

* * *

“Ne, are you two…dating?” Yuri asks. Hoshitani blushes, then mumbles, “Y-yeah. Don’t tell.” Yuri nods, embarrassed. “Are you two..” Hoshitani tries to asks. Yuri interrupts, “Eh? N-no! At least… not yet.” Hoshitani nods, equally embarrassed.

Then, Yuri asks, “How far have you two gone?” Hoshitani full out blushes at that, “O-only kissing.” Yuri nods, blushing at the thought of kissing Victor. “D-does Victor know?” Yuri stutters, “N-no. He means well, but he somehow makes thing sensual, and it confuses me. I can’t tell if he’s serious or not.”

“I understand the feeling. Otori likes to tease me. **So much** ,” Hoshitani replies.

* * *

Having heard enough, Otori and Victor pull Hoshitani and Yuri into their respective arms. Hoshitani and Yuri blush at the contact, “Um…”

They look at their respective loves, and only see them smile.

“Yuri… I didn’t know you felt that way. Let me make it up to you,” Victor whispers in Yuri‘s ear.

“Hoshitani… Yuta… want to go all the way with me?” Otori whispers in Hoshitani‘s ear.

Yuri and Hoshitani blush, getting even more hot, then hesitantly nod. Victor and Otori smile before giving them a kiss on the lips, slowly deepening it.

Yuri and Hoshitani pass out from lack of air and overheating though. Realizing this, Otori and Victor carry them out bridal style, and onto some cushions, dressing them as well as themselves in robes. The dog is under the table. Victor fans them while Otori gets fruit milk. “They’re OK right?” Victor asks. Otori smiles, “Yeah. Just overheated.”

When the two wake up, blinking, they realized what happened. Otori just hands them fruit milk. “Thanks,” they both say as they drink.

* * *

 After that, they have dinner, pork cutlet bowls, to which they described as “Delicious!” Then, they went back to their rooms.

* * *

In Otori and Hoshitani’s room…

Hoshitani is laying down, Otori on top and looking down at him. “Ne, can we go all the way?” Otori asks. Hoshitani blushes, “N-not right now. I need sleep. Besides, we‘re going to perform for them, aren‘t we?”

Otori smiles, “Of course, but right now, I need some love. Besides, you _love_ my teasing.” Otori kisses him, Hoshitani responding. Parting, Otori demands, “And enough with the horrifics. Call me Itsuki, OK, Yuta?” Yuta nods, “OK, Itsuki.”

The kiss again, then Yuta falls asleep, Otori smiling as he falls asleep beside him.

* * *

On the other side…

Victor has cornered Yuri, pinning him down on the floor. “You like me, Yuri?” Victor asks as he stares at Yuri intensely. Yuri nods, blushing.

Victor smiles, “Me too. I like you too.” Victor pulls him into a kiss, keeping it light and innocent. Yuri blushes, “Are we d-dating now?” Victor nods, Yuri smiles, and they kiss again before going to bed. The dog sleeping on the chair.

* * *

The next day…

They all eat breakfast, then Otori and Hoshitani perform for them. Both Yuri and Victor are amazed. Then, Yuri and Victor dance for them, both Hoshitani and Otori are equally amazed.

They show and teach each other dance moves after that, have lunch, and hang out. Hoshitani being a good five feet away from the dog.

When dinner rolls around, they eat pork cutlet bowls again, then head to their rooms.

* * *

In the night, there are noises, muffled sounds, etc. coming from both rooms.

* * *

The morning after, Otori and Victor look refreshed.

“Why isn’t Hoshitani with you?” Victor asks. Otori replies, “I could say the same about Katsuki.” Victor smiles, “He’s tired from last night, and can’t get up out of bed.” Otori smiles back, “Same with Hoshitani.” They both smile at each other, then decide to spend the day together.

Hoshitani and Yuri, meanwhile, are in their rooms, down for the count for the day.

* * *

The next day, Hoshitani and Otori say their goodbyes to Victor and Katsuki, wishing each other good luck in their careers and relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
